Vidas Sobrenaturales
by Bells.Cullen8
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si Edward no hubiera conocido a Bella en el instituto? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la conociera ya hecha una mujer del mundo de la literatura? ¿Y si Edward está acompañado por alguien que desconoce su secreto? ¿Qué sucede si Bella también tiene
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 Esta es mi vida**

Bella POV

Hola, me llamo Isabella Swan pero prefiero que me digan Bella, tengo 22 años, vivo en New York; estudie en el instituto de Forks, Forks es un pequeño pueblito ubicado en la península de Olympic. Me mude con Charlie, mi padre, porque René, mi madre, se volvió a casar con Phil y quise darles un poco de intimidad. Como dije anteriormente estudie en el instituto de Forks, tengo solo tuve dos amigas llamadas Jessica y Ángela, fueron la única compañía que tuve en el instituto. Era buena en mis clases, buena hija, en fin, buena en todo.

Un día a altas horas de la noche, iba saliendo de la casa de Jessica y quise tomar un atajo para llegar antes a mi casa; al ir caminando me di cuenta de que tres hombres me seguían, empecé a caminar más rápido pero aún así seguían detrás de mí; cuando me di cuenta había tomado el atajo que no era y este llegaba a su fin, uno de los tipos me dijo.

Hola preciosa, ¿por qué tan solo está noche? – mientras decía eso me arrinconaba contra la pared más cercana- ¿Qué eres muda preciosa?

Déjeme –le respondí- por favor, quiero llegar a mi casa, mi papá es el jefe de policías Swan, déjeme ir

Y eso a mí que me importa belleza?- y así fue como empezó mi tortura, me desgarro mi camisa, empezó a tocarme los senos por encima del sostén, fue bajando sus manos y me desabrocho mi pantalón, empezó a jugar con mis braguitas; ya para este momento llevaba mucho tiempo gritando pero nadie me escuchaba; me desgarro las bragas y el sostén, mis senos se los llevo a la boca, fue lo más repulsivo que había sentido en toda mi vida, el comenzó a bajarse su pantalón junto con su interior, justo en ese momento trate de gritar y de salir corriendo pero no pude ya que me volvió a atrapar, pero esta vez me dio un golpe que me dejo sumida en la inconsciencia.

Desperté sin saber donde estaba hasta que vi las máquinas que estaban conectadas a mí, estaba en un hospital pero lo peor de todo es que no me acordaba que había pasado la noche anterior, pero de algo estaba segura ya no era la misma. Vi a Charlie entrando en el cuarto de hospital donde me hallaba con un doctor rubio, de tez pálida; me explicaron todo lo que había sucedido, me dijeron que uno de los tipos me violo y me golpeo a su antojo y que fui encontrada un poco más a delante de donde me había acorralado, cuando me dijeron todo esto ahogue un grito de desesperación, y para el colmo de los colmos todavía había más, había estado inconsciente una semana ¡UNA SEMANA! Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que estaba… Estaba embarazada… El doctor Cullen, creo que así se llamaba, me tuvo que poner relajante, en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba otra vez sumida en la inconsciencia, pero lo último que recuerdo es que volví a ver a esos ojos color dorado.

Edward POV

Hola, me llamo Edward Cullen, tengo 110 diez años, por cierto soy un vampiro. Mi familia es la mejor que pude soñar en tener, claro mi familia de vampiros. Mi padre adoptivo se llama Carlisle Cullen y es el mejor médico en su rango; Esme mi madre es diseñadora de interiores; Jasper mi hermano y pareja de de Alice, él tiene el don de controlar los sentimientos de las personas; Emmet es mi hermano oso, como le dice Rosalie, su pareja; Rosalie es una rubia hermosa, pero para nada mi estilo; y por último pero no menos importante, Alice, la pequeña demonio es mi hermana, le encanta las compras, tiene el don de ver el futuro y en estos momentos estaba teniendo una visión de la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, pero estaba siendo violada por unos tipos, tanta fue la rabia que sentí en ese momento que rompí lo primero que era un florero, por cierto mi don es leer mentes.

La chica que me había mostrado Alice, era perfecta, tenía unos enormes ojos color chocolate que te demostraban con claridad lo que sentía, su cuerpo era perfecto, tenía las curvas perfectas y en los lugares perfectos, su cara era en forma de corazón, tenía un cabello marrón como hasta la cintura. ¿Pero que estaba pensando? Como puedo andar pensando en otra teniendo a mi lado a Tanya? Tanya era la persona que había conocido hacia dos años en un viaje a Denali que hice, ella es rubia, ojos azules, y cuerpo de modelo. Al principio creí que éramos tal para cual, pero en esto dos años me he dado cuenta que no tenemos nada en común, ya que no le tenía la confianza suficiente para contarle mi secreto y el de mi familia. Me fijé en la hora y me di cuenta que ya era casi el momento en que atacan a la preciosa chica, no me contuve y me fui a salvarla. Cuando la vi, me di cuenta que era mucho más hermosa de lo que se veía en la visión de Alice, pero estaba inconsciente ya que el hombre que la tenia acorralada le había dado un fuerte golpe, pero eso no fue lo peor que vi, ya la estaba violando, en ese momento no pensé y me le fui encima, primero acabe con sus amigos que estaban muertos de la risa con lo que le hacían a mi niña… - Un momento acabo de decir ¿mi niña? Bueno suena bien- fui acabando uno por uno hasta que lo deje a él al final…

Agarre a mi niña y la conduje hacia más adelante no podía dejarla ahí, desprotegida, la lleve hasta el principio del callejón y llame a Carlisle, le pregunté que debía de hacer y me dijo que me quedara ahí, que él iba a mandar una ambulancia hasta donde estaba, espere y espere hasta que llego la ambulancia, me monte con ella y llegamos al hospital, mi padre ya nos esperaba, pero cuando leí sus pensamientos me enteré que la chica que estaba en esa camilla era la hija del jefe de policías Swan. Carlisle llamó al jefe Swan y enseguida llego preocupado por su única hija, le explique lo sucedido, le dije que escuche unos gritos y me encamine hacia donde provenían y ahí me di cuenta de que estaban violando a una chica.

Y ahora estoy aquí en mi casa, ya que Carlisle me dijo que no me podía quedar, porque todos en casa, en especial Tanya, estaban preocupados por mí, al principio no le di importancia, pero después me puse a pensar que yo no conocía a esa chica en y que no tenía por qué estar ahí, pero cuando me fui del hospital algo se quedó y fue mi corazón. Ahora estoy preocupado por mi niña, Alice no ha tenido más visiones sobre ella, Alice me dice que mi niña no ha tomado su decisión de vivir o de morir. Tanya me ve preocupado, ella solo sabe la historia de que fui a dar un paseo y escuche los gritos y bla bla bla…


	2. Como cambian las cosas

**Capitulo 2 Como cambian las cosas **

**Bella POV**

**Si esta en negrita y cursiva son los recuerdos de Bella.**

A la medida de que iba despertando de mi sueño, me fui acordando de lo que paso, ya tenía 7 meses y estaba enorme, pero me acuerdo de algo como si hubiera sido ayer, ya de eso hace unos 3 meses.

_**Estaba despertando en la misma habitación de hospital donde me habían dormido debido a al ataque que me dio, yo no quería a este bebé, este bebé no era mío nada más era de esa persona que me había violado y golpeado también, empecé a odiar a esta criatura, incluso trate de quitarle la vida pero la enfermera me descubrió y llamó a Charlie, el cual me dio el sermón del siglo diciéndome que el bebé era una bendición de Dios aunque fuera de mi violador. Después de esto, estuve reacia a decir que era mi bebé incluso estaba considerando la idea de darlo en adopción, yo no quería a este bebé… **_

_**Fueron pasando los meses, hasta que llegó mi cuarto mes de embarazo en el que me dirían si mi bebé (si ya lo llamaba mi bebé) era niño o niña. Llegué junto a Charlie al consultorio del ginecólogo, esperamos hasta que me llamaron y entramos, me coloque la bata y me acosté en la camilla para que me hicieran el eco, al principio vi al doctor y no a la pantalla, se veía preocupado, no aguante más y le pregunte: **_

_**Doctor ¿qué es? **_

_**Bueno, se podría decir que son, no que es, ya que vas a tener gemelos –esa noticia me cayó como balde de agua, dos hijos pensé, dos criaturitas de quien hacerme cargo- Es una niña y un niño, felicitaciones. **_

_**Gracias doctor.**_

_**No sabía cómo iba a mantener a dos hijos, porque si me los iba a quedar, no los podía dejar con cualquier persona, eran míos. Ya casi iba terminando mi último año del instituto, me faltaba solo un trimestre, para graduarme, e ir a la universidad y ser una gran literaria. **_

Y aquí estoy ahora, graduada, empezando la universidad y a dos meses de tener a mis bebes en mis manos, estaba tan contenta, me había mudado de Forks a Alaska, para no tener más recuerdos en mi mente.

El tiempo se me fue volando, ya han pasado dos años desde que tenía a mis dos criaturitas, la niña se llama Elizabeth y le digo Lizzie y el niño Anthony, pero prefiere que le diga Tony, a pesar de ser gemelos son muy diferentes con respecto a su personalidad, pero físicamente son idénticos, gracias Dios solo se parecen a mí, solo el cabello que es más liso que el mío pero del mismo color marrón.

Ahora soy una gran literaria, he escrito libros y estoy a punto de entrar a la mejor empresa de editores para que publiquen mi nuevo libro. Cuando entre a la empresa sentí que era observada me di la vuelta y estaban unos ojos dorados que vi el día de la violación, claro también pudo ser mi imaginación ya que estaba inconsciente y solo por un momento abrí un poco mis ojos y vi esos ojos dorados tan hermosos como su dueño, nos quedamos viendo y él fue el primero en romper el hielo.

Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Edward, ¿Usted es? –y ahí me quede guindada con su voz, era hermosas- mmm ¿Señorita?

Claro, disculpe me quede en mi mundo, mucho gusto Isabella –le ofrecí la mano y me la tomó, en ese momento sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi columna vertebral, hasta ahora no me había detenido en ver bien a mi acompañante, era hermoso, parecía un Dios, pero todo lo bueno dura poco, apareció una rubia que le bajaría el ego a cualquier modelo.

Eddie, pronto está por llegar la Srita. Swan con su nuevo libro no queremos hacerla esperar –si supieran que yo era la Srita. Swan- y ¿usted es? –me pregunto despectivamente

Mucho gusto, soy Isabella Swan –le respondí con el tono más frío posible ya que ella me había hablado de la misma manera- vengo a que el Sr. Cullen lea mi libro para ver si él será mi editor

Ha disculpe Srita. Swan, me presentó como debe ser, soy Edward Cullen y conmigo es que tiene la reunión para ver si yo mismo soy el editor en jefe –me quede prendada en su mirada- Pase a mi oficina por favor, Tanya –así que así se llamaba la rubia- Por favor que nadie moleste.

Claro Eddie–y le dio un sonoro beso en los labios que no sé porque me molesto tanto.

Edward POV

Ya habían pasado dos años más en los que no supe nada de mi niña, Alice había tenido unas visiones de ella, pero nada en concreto, eran unas imágenes más o menos borrosas, no sabíamos porque. Mi relación con Tanya iba viento en popa, según ella; con Tanya llevaba cuatro años, los cuales dos de ellos ella estaba intentando quedar embarazada, pero yo se lo complicaba ya que cada vez que lo hacíamos utilizaba preservativo sin que ella se diera cuenta. Aún no le había contado mi secreto, se que suena cruel, pero no quería contárselo a ella, ella aún no se daba cuenta de que no envejecía, ni nada

Hoy era un día normal en la empresa, si tengo una empresa de editores, justamente hoy venia a verme una Srita. Para ver si podía ser yo su editor en jefe, teníamos una reunión a las cuatro de la tarde a la que acepte gustosamente a ir, cuando iba entrando me le quede mirando a la castaña que estaba a unos pocos metros de mi, ella sintió que era observada, pero lo más raro de todo es que no podía localizar su voz mental, era sumamente extraño, al instante de seguirla mirando ella se voltio, y sentí miles de sensaciones al saber que era la misma chica de las visiones de Alice, al fin la podía ver, estaba un poco cambiada pero no del todo, aún seguía con esos hermosos ojos chocolate que tanto amaba, sus curvas se habían hecho más pronunciadas, sentí como todos los hombres de la empresa la miraban como si fuera un presa y por eso fue que decidí acercarme y decirle

Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Edward, ¿Usted es? –me miraba extrañada como si estuviera recordando algo- mmm ¿Señorita?

Claro, disculpe me quede en mi mundo, mucho gusto me llamo Isabella–me ofreció la mano y se la tome, en ese momento sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi columna vertebral, y creo que ella también lo sintió ya que sufrió como un escalofrió, pero todo lo bueno dura poco, ya que apareció mi preciosa prometida, nótese el sarcasmo.

Eddie, pronto está por llegar la Srita. Swan con su nuevo libro no queremos hacerla esperar –me dijo Tanya, pero no le preste atención, yo si sabía que la que estaba delante de mí era la Srita Swan - y ¿usted es? –le pregunto despectivamente a mi acompañante.

Mucho gusto, soy Isabella Swan –le respondió con el tono más frío posible ya que ella le había hablado de la misma manera, nunca vi a nadie hablarle así a Tanya- vengo a que el Sr. Cullen lea mi libro para ver si él será mi editor

Ha disculpe Srita. Swan, me presentó como debe ser, soy Edward Cullen y conmigo es que tiene la reunión para ver si yo mismo soy el editor en jefe –le dije, pero justamente en ese momento nos miramos y nuestras miradas se quedaron guindadas hasta que le volví a hablar- Pase a mi oficina por favor Srita. Isabella, Tanya –llame a Tanya- Por favor que nadie moleste.

Claro Eddie–y me dio un sonoro beso en los labios, el cual me dejo sorprendido, pero no el beso si no la cara que tenía Isabella.

Sígame Srita. Por favor –le dije, enseguida me empezó a seguir y la lleve directo a mi oficina, donde me entregó su libro y lo empecé a ojear, por encima se veía que era un buen libro, así que le dije- por lo que puedo ver es un buen libro el que tengo en mis manos, así que sí, seré su editor en jefe Isabella.

Por favor, dígame Bella –me dijo- y pues me encantaría que el gran Edward Culle, rey de los editores sea mi editor en jefe de mi libro –en ese momento en que dijo la última frase levanto su mirada y otra vez nos vimos directo a los ojos

Claro Bella, para mí será un honor ser tu editor en jefe, pero hablame más de ti –esperaba que me contara toda su vida, pero ¿quién era yo para que ella me tuviera ese grado de confianza?

Me contó que vivía en Forks, que su padre se llama Charlie y que está divorciado de su madre René la cual tiene un niño de un año, me contó sobre su vida en el instituto, pero lo que más quería escuchar sobre ella, no me lo dijo, yo quería escuchar sobre de su violación, de cómo lo supero y de que le sucedió.


	3. ¿Qué nos esta pasando?

**¿****Qué nos está pasando?**

**Bella POV**

Definitivamente no sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo, le estaba contando toda mi vida a Edward y ¡lo acaba de conocer! Pero algo él me inspiraba confianza, así que empecé a contarle lo que me paso.

- ¿Edward, puedo contarte algo muy muy personal? Solo mi familia y algunos amigos muy cercanos lo saben –al decirle esto se le iluminaron esos ojos color dorado que tanto me gustaban, un momento, dije ¿que sus ojos me gusta?

- Claro Bella, cuéntame –esto lo dijo con una sonrisa torcida que lo hacía verse endemoniadamente sexy.

- Bueno… Pero promete que no le dirás a nadie ¿eh?

- Bella, confía en mí, no diré tu secreto –si él supiera que confiaba demasiado en él.

- Está bien, confío en ti… Hace dos años iba rumbo a mi casa en Forks, pero quería llegar rápido así que tome un atajo, pero no contaba con que me fueran siguiendo unos tipos, cuando me di cuenta de que me metí en el atajo equivocado quise dar media vuelta e irme, pero no pude ya que tenía a uno de los tipos detrás de mí, empezó a decirme cosas, a tocarme por encima de la ropa hasta que la desgarró completa dejándome solo con el sostén y las bragas –al decir esto me puse roja como un tomate, Edward al percatarse de esto me acaricio la mejilla y sentí como una corriente eléctrica me recorría el cuerpo- empezó a jugar con ellas hasta que también las desgarro, me arrincono contra una pared del callejón, cuando se fue a bajar los pantalones trate de correr pero él fue más rápido que yo y me dio un golpe que me dejó inconsciente, supongo que me violó de mil maneras diferentes, solo tengo un vago recuerdo de sentir que alguien me lo quitaba de encima, abrí un poco los ojos y creo que había alguien, pero no lo detalle ya que estaba cansada y adolorida. Después no sé cómo llegue al hospital, papá me dijo que un chico me había encontrado y llevado al hospital, que estuvo día y noche conmigo, hasta que su padre se lo llevó puesto que no podía seguir así, y aun busco a mi salvador desde ese día. Ahora tengo dos hermosos hijos, fue lo único bueno que resulto de esa violación, pero cada vez estoy más preocupada por ellos, no sé si mi violador vendrá otra vez si se llega a enterar de que es padre, y tengo miedo de ello –al decirle todo pude ver en sus ojos rabia, molestia, etc. Pero lo que más me impacto fue ver adoración con la última parte- Bueno ya hemos hablado mucho de mí hablemos de ti, ya que serás mi editor en jefe necesito conocerte –en parte era verdad, pero también quería saber sobre sus gustos, y sobre todo si estaba casado con aquella rubia del vestíbulo.

- Bella de verdad siento mucho que esto te haya pasado a ti, se ve que eres una mujer luchadora y por eso te admiró. Bueno que puedo decir de mi me llamó Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, me encantan los libros, la música clásica, en especial Debussy, tengo veinticinco años, amo los coches, en especial mi querido volvo plateado, tengo dos hermanas llamadas Rosalie y Alice y dos hermanos que se llaman Emmet y Jasper, ellos son pareja de mis hermanas respectivamente, y ya.

- Perdona que te lo pregunte, pero… -en ese momento me di cuenta de que él estaba muy cerca de mí y me puse muy colorada- ¿la rubia del vestíbulo quien era? Si se puede saber claro.

- Mmm Bueno esa era Tanya, mi prometida –esa frase me cayó como balde de agua fría, no podía creer que me hubiera encaprichado con alguien que estaba comprometido- Pero si te soy sincero, deje de sentir algo por ella hace mucho tiempo, más bien creo que nunca llegue a sentir algo más por ella que no fuera cariño, en cambio siento algo más fuerte por otra persona –mientras decía esto nos estábamos acercando cada vez más, hasta que el espacio entre él y yo fue minúsculo, sentí sus labios sobre los míos, al principio el beso fue tierno, pero poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en un beso pasional, sentí sus manos en mi cintura y que era levantada del suelo, enrolle mis piernas entorno a su cintura, el me cargó y me estampó contra la pared, me empezó a besar el cuello, el nacimiento de mis pechos, me abrió la camisa y empezó a besarme los pechos por encima del sostén, mientras que su mano viajaba por debajo de la falda que traía, empezó a tocarme por encima de la braga que traía, esto se estaba volviendo tremendamente erótico y sexual; mientras que él hacía todo esto yo ya estaba retorciéndome del placer, solté un gemido audible que creo que se oyó hasta la china pero el lo callo con sus labios y empezamos una guerra pasional, él tocaba cada parte de mi cuerpo y con cada roce me sentía más y más excitada, hasta que un bombillo se prendió en mi cabeza, él estaba comprometido con la chica de afuera, él y yo no podíamos hacer esto, apenas nos conocíamos hoy, me costó mucho separarlo de mí pero lo logre, el enseguida me dijo- Bella siento mucho lo que acaba de pasar, me deje llevar.

- Edward yo también me deje llevar, pero tú y yo no podemos estar haciendo esto, tú tienes una prometida que está afuera esperando a verme salir para comprobar que no ay algo entre tú y yo, apenas nos conocemos.

- Bella, no te preocupes, si es porque no nos conocemos vamos a conocernos pero por favor no te alejes de mi, y si es por Tanya hablare con ella, romperé el compromiso, sé que mi familia estará más que contenta de que lo haga, pero vuelvo y repito no te alejes de mi vida –después de que me dijo todo esto no me resistí y comencé a besarlo, morderlo, chuparle la piel que estaba a mi alcance, ya que todavía tenía mis piernas enrolladas a su cintura, empecé a moverme frenéticamente sobre él tratando de crear fricción entre nuestros cuerpos, hubo un momento en que soltó un gemido que fue más fuerte que el mío; hizo un movimiento donde yo estaba entre él y la alfombra del suelo, algo en mi interior me decía que no hiciera lo que iba a hacer, pero es que este hombre solo con hablarme me excitaba, pero algo al parecer cambió en él y fue en ese momento en que oí unos pasos provenir de afuera, nos paramos rápidamente y nos colocamos bien nuestras ropas, mientras hacíamos esto pude ver la gran erección que tenía Edward y MADRE SANTA que grande era! Edward al parecer se dio cuenta de que lo miraba y me dijo en el oído de una forma endemoniadamente sensual – ¿te gusta lo que ves? –al decir esto me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y solo con esto sentí que llegaba al clímax, me puse a besarlo ya que había dejado de escuchar los pasos que provenían hacia acá, lo bese, lo mordí hasta que él también llego, no me imaginó como seria en la cama si solo con caricias, roses, besos robados la había llevado hecho tocar el cielo y bajar al infierno–claro que me gusta –le conteste pero en el momento en que pretendía darle otro beso, se oyeron más pasos, nos sentamos en las sillas y empezamos a hablar de libros y de cosas sin importancia, hasta que alguien abrió la puerta.

- Eddie, bebé, ¿ya terminaron tu y la Srita Swan? Es que tienes más clientes afuera –me molesto el adjetivo que uso para llamar a Mi Edward, un segundo dije Mi Edward, bueno a quien voy a engañar este hombre me traía loca y solo lo conocía de un día.

- Si Tanya, ya la Srita. Isabella y yo terminamos. ¿Podrías darnos un momento por favor?

- Claro bebé –Dicho esto le plantó un enorme beso, que me dejó herida yo no podría besarlo así en la calle, ni siquiera éramos nada, solo se pudo considerar como algo de una sola noche, o en este caso tarde.

- Bella, quería saber si podíamos seguir en contacto, de todos modos soy tu editor y tengo que estar al corriente contigo, pero no solo quiero saber de ti para el trabajo, quiero saber de ti porque –diciendo esto se fue acercando cada vez más, hasta dejarme entre él y su escritorio, no me podía mover estaba aprisionada, pero me gustaba, también me gustaba sentir su gigantesca polla cerca de mí y saber que yo era la que producía eso me ponía demasiado excitada- desde ahora eres mía –diciendo esto me lamió todo el cuello y me mordió eso fue tan excitante que creí que me iba encima –así que será mejor Srita. Bella que me su número telefónico para llamarla cuando quiera.

- Toma Edward, aquí tienes, ¿te puedo pedir algo? –le pregunte-

- Claro pídeme lo que quieras –se quedó pensativo y se acercó más a mí –lo que quieras, menos que me aleje de ti.

- No te iba a pedir eso tontín, solo qué por favor no me lastimes, si solo seré una chica de una sola noche dime antes de que me encuentre en tu cama despertando sola.

- ¿Bella, como puedes creer que vas a ser una chica de una solo noche? Eres muy especial para mí, y eso no lo cambiara nadie, ¿Me entiendes? Yo te quiero pequeña

Edward POV

Yo quería que ella me contara sus cosas y al parecer entendió porque me pregunto

- ¿Edward, puedo contarte algo muy muy personal? Solo mi familia y algunos amigos muy cercanos lo saben –al decirme esto mis ojos se iluminaron y vieron esos lindos ojos cafés que tanto me gustan, si dije que me gustan porque es la verdad sus ojos me encantan.

- Claro Bella, cuéntame –esto lo dije con una sonrisa torcida que según las mujeres con las que había estado las dejaba deslumbradas

- Bueno… Pero promete que no le dirás a nadie ¿eh?

- Bella, confía en mí, no diré tu secreto –quisiera que confiara en mí, yo podría protegerla de todo incluso de ella misma al ser yo un vampiro, nunca en los años que llevo con Tanya me había sentido así con ella.

- Está bien, confío en ti… Hace dos años iba rumbo a mi casa en Forks, pero quería llegar rápido así que tome un atajo, pero no contaba con que me fueran siguiendo unos tipos, cuando me di cuenta de que me metí en el atajo equivocado quise dar media vuelta e irme, pero no pude ya que tenía a uno de los tipos detrás de mí, empezó a decirme cosas, a tocarme por encima de la ropa hasta que la desgarró completa dejándome solo con el sostén y las bragas –al decir esto se puso roja como un tomate, yo al percatarme de esto le acaricie la mejilla y sentí como una corriente eléctrica me recorría el cuerpo- empezó a jugar con ellas hasta que también las desgarro, me arrincono contra una pared del callejón, cuando se fue a bajar los pantalones trate de correr pero él fue más rápido que yo y me dio un golpe que me dejó inconsciente, supongo que me violó de mil maneras diferentes, solo tengo un vago recuerdo de sentir que alguien me lo quitaba de encima, abrí un poco los ojos y creo que había alguien, pero no lo detalle ya que estaba cansada y adolorida. Después no sé cómo llegue al hospital, papá me dijo que un chico me había encontrado y llevado al hospital, que estuvo día y noche conmigo, hasta que su padre se lo llevó puesto que no podía seguir así, y aun busco a mi salvador desde ese día. Ahora tengo dos hermosos hijos, fue lo único bueno que resulto de esa violación, pero cada vez estoy más preocupada por ellos, no sé si mi violador vendrá otra vez si se llega a enterar de que es padre, y tengo miedo de ello –ella me había contado sobre su violación me sentí el hombre más feliz del planeta, pero sé que al ella irme contando todo se que en mis ojos se reflejaba rabia, molestia y adoración por la parte que me contó de sus hijos, al estar pensando en esto me dijo –Bueno ya hemos hablado mucho de mí hablemos de ti, ya que serás mi editor en jefe necesito conocerte –me sentí decepcionado al saber que ella solo quería saber de mí por ser su editor, pero algo me animó a hablarle sobre mí.

- Bella de verdad siento mucho que esto te haya pasado a ti, se ve que eres una mujer luchadora y por eso te admiró. Bueno que puedo decir de mi me llamó Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, me encantan los libros, la música clásica, en especial Debussy, tengo veinticinco años, amo los coches, en especial mi querido volvo plateado, tengo dos hermanas llamadas Rosalie y Alice y dos hermanos que se llaman Emmet y Jasper, ellos son pareja de mis hermanas respectivamente, y ya –se lo dije todo sobre mí, claro quitando la parte de que soy un vampiro.

- Perdona que te lo pregunte, pero… -en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de ella y que se había puesto muy colorada- ¿la rubia del vestíbulo quien era? Si se puede saber claro.

- Mmm Bueno esa era Tanya, mi prometida –esa frase creo que le cayó como balde de agua fría –Pero si te soy sincero, deje de sentir algo por ella hace mucho tiempo, más bien creo que nunca llegue a sentir algo más por ella que no fuera cariño, en cambio siento algo más fuerte por otra persona –mientras decía esto nos estábamos acercando cada vez más, hasta que el espacio entre ella y yo fue minúsculo, sentí sus labios sobre los míos, al principio el beso fue tierno, pero poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en un beso pasional, puse mis manos en su cintura y la levante del suelo para que enrollara sus bellas piernas alrededor de mi cintura, y así lo hizo, la cargue y la estampé contra la pared, le empecé a besar el cuello, el nacimiento de sus pechos, le abrí la camisa y empecé a besarle los pechos por encima del sostén, mientras que mi traviesa mano viajaba por debajo de la falda que traía, empecé a tocarla por encima de la braga que traía, daba gracias a Dios por no ser humano en estos momentos, si no estaría seguro de que estaría sufriendo un ataque al corazón, esto se estaba volviendo tremendamente erótico y sexual; mientras que yo hacía todo esto ella estaba retorciéndose del placer, soltó un gemido audible que creo que se oyó hasta la china pero yo lo calle con mis labios y empezamos una guerra pasional, yo tocaba cada parte de su cuerpo y con cada roce se sentía más y más excitada, no sé qué fue lo que pasó pero pareciera que un bombillo se encendió en su cabeza pero antes de que me dijera algo yo le dije - Bella siento mucho lo que acaba de pasar, me deje llevar.

- Edward yo también me deje llevar, pero tú y yo no podemos estar haciendo esto, tú tienes una prometida que está afuera esperando a verme salir para comprobar que no ay algo entre tú y yo, apenas nos conocemos –me dijo.

- Bella, no te preocupes, si es porque no nos conocemos vamos a conocernos pero por favor no te alejes de mi, y si es por Tanya hablare con ella, romperé el compromiso, sé que mi familia estará más que contenta de que lo haga, pero vuelvo y repito no te alejes de mi vida –después de que le dije todo esto no se resistió y me comenzó a besar, morderme, chuparme la piel que estaba a su alcance, ya que todavía tenía sus piernas enrolladas a mi cintura, empezó a moverse frenéticamente sobre mi tratando de crear fricción entre nuestros cuerpos, hubo un momento en que solté un gemido que fue más fuerte que el que ella había soltado minutos atrás; hice un movimiento donde ella estaba entre la alfombra del suelo y yo, ella estaba más que excitada al igual que yo, pero al parecer algo cambió en mí y en ella y fue en ese momento en que oímos unos pasos provenir de afuera, nos paramos rápidamente y nos colocamos bien nuestras ropas, mientras hacíamos esto pude ver que Bella miraba la gran erección me acerqué y le dije el oído de un forma endemoniadamente sensual –¿te gusta lo que ves? –al decir esto le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y solo con esto sentí que ella llegaba al clímax, se puso a besarme ya que habíamos dejado de escuchar los pasos que provenían hacia acá, ella me besó, me mordió de una forma en que solo ella sabía y con esto logro que yo también llegara a mi clímax, no me imaginó como seria en la cama si solo con caricias, roses, besos robados me había llevado hecho tocar el cielo y bajar al infierno–claro que me gusta –me contesto pero en el momento en que pretendía darme otro beso, se oyeron más pasos, nos sentamos en las sillas y empezamos a hablar de libros y de cosas sin importancia, hasta que alguien abrió la puerta.

- Eddie, bebé, ¿ya terminaron tu y la Srita Swan terminaron? Es que tienes más clientes afuera –me molesto el adjetivo que uso para llamarme frente a Mi Bella.

- Si Tanya, ya la Srita. Isabella y yo terminamos. ¿Podrías darnos un momento por favor?

- Claro bebé –Dicho esto me plantó un enorme beso, que vi como dejaba herida a Bella

- Bella, quería saber si podíamos seguir en contacto, de todos modos soy tu editor y tengo que estar al corriente contigo, pero no solo quiero saber de ti para el trabajo, quiero saber de ti porque –diciendo esto me fui acercando cada vez más, hasta dejarla entre mi escritorio y yo, no se podía mover estaba aprisionada, pero pude notar que le gustaba estar así, también vi como le gustaba mi gigantesca polla cerca de ella y saber que ella era la que producía eso nos ponía demasiado excitados- desde ahora eres mía –diciendo esto le lamí todo el cuello y le mordí, algo que se me olvido por completo fue que ya la había mordido muchas veces esta tarde y no había comenzado el proceso de transformación, hablare de esto con Carlisle más tarde –así que será mejor Srita. Bella que me su número telefónico para llamarla cuando quiera.

- Toma Edward, aquí tienes, ¿te puedo pedir algo? –me preguntó

- Claro pídeme lo que quieras –me quedó pensativo y me acerque más a ella –lo que quieras, menos que me aleje de ti.

- No te iba a pedir eso tontín, solo qué por favor no me lastimes, si solo seré una chica de una sola noche dime antes de que me encuentre en tu cama despertando sola –cuando dijo esto me sorprendí, como ella podía pensar que sería una chica de una sola noche.

- ¿Bella, como puedes creer que vas a ser una chica de una solo noche? Eres muy especial para mí, y eso no lo cambiara nadie, ¿Me entiendes? Yo te quiero pequeña


End file.
